Mistletoe
by Svenja The Strange
Summary: Tony, Ziva and a mistletoe. Very short christmas story. Hope you like it.TIVA again.


Tony ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ged rid of all the snow on his head.

It was 24th December, and he had just entered the NCIS office.

Ziva looked up from the screen of her computer and, seeing Tony, raised her eyebrows confusedly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding, to her own surprise, more delighted then she had intended to.

"Happy to see me, eh?" Tony asked and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Removing his wet coat he dropped onto his chair with a sigh.

"You wish!" Ziva muttered. She hated herself for not being able to contole her feelings better when he was around. Of course she was happy to see him, but if he ever knew, he would tease her about it until one of them died.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tony asked, ignoring her scowling in his direction. "Don't you have a life besides your work?" he smirked.

"Oh, I could ask you the same thing! What about Tanya or Anya or whatever the name of the girl was you were dating the last few weeks?" Again Ziva could't help but reveal her feelings about that matter by sounding more harsh than planed. _Memo to myself: Don't do that!!_ She thought.

"Ah, I had to dump her. Never got the name right as well."

"You're disgusting"

"I know, but you like me anyway, don't ya Zeh-vah?" again he smiled his patented DiNozzo smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

She rolled her eyes and continued working.

A coffe and two hours later, Tony made a final klick with his cordeless mouse and leaned back in his chair blowing out air through his teeth.

"I'm done!" he said determinedly and moved his head, so that his neck vertebras made unpleasant noises. Ziva wrinkeled her nose.

"Me too!" She said.

"I can't believe I'm here! It's Christmas tomorrow….." he took a glance on his watch. "Oh, sorry today….. and I'm sitting here working!" He threw his hands into the air in order to emphasize his dramatic situation. "Merry Christmas!" he said sarcastically.

Ziva shrugged.

"You know, I really don't mind."

"Yeah, because you're a jewess!"

"Well, I don't know what's so important about Christmas anyway." She said, gathering some of her papers and turning off her computer.

"Woah, my granny would probably throw something very hard and heavy at you for that. You do know that it's the birthday Jesus today?"

"I know why this day is important to a religious Christian, but you're not religious!" She said impatently, rolling her eyes again and was already halfway across the room into the direction of the elevator. Tony hurried after her and, grabbing her arm, maaking her stop. She turned around.

"Well," he said now standing very close to her. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I don't even like christmas that much but……." A mischievious but irresistibly cute smile spread across his face. "…… there is one thing about christmastime I definitley like a lot!"

"And what would that be?" Ziva asked in coquettish voice. She always had to respond to Tonys little jokes because she was unable to turn her eyes from his face once he had come so close to her. He smelled good.

"Mistletoe!" he smiled. Ziva looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging right above them. Had he made her stop here because he had seen the mistle hanging there or was it just luck……_Did I just use the word "luck"??? Coincidence…..that's the word I was looking for!_

"You know what that means!" Tony whispered and had already placed his hand on her chin to force her, as gently as possible, to look him in the eyes.

"And you know I don't have to take part in your strange customes!" She replied and raised her eyebrows in mock-sniffiness. But she already knew that it was too late to pull away.

She had been asking herself how Tonys lips tasted neraly the moment she had met him, but there had always been a voice of reason in her head, reminding her that they were working together and that kissing him would violate one of Gibbs rules.

But now they were alone. No one could see them. Plus there was a mistletoe above their heads, and tradition demanded a kiss.

Their faces were now so close, that their noses touched lightly. Hear heart pounded so hard in her chest, that she was almost sure Tony could hear it and before she really knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Then, very aprubtly she pulled back.

"So, you have what you wanted! See you tomorrow. Or today. Well, I doubt it that Gibbs will give us a day off just because of Christmas." She tried to sound as cool and nonchalant as possible. "Good Night!" She stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed she could be a witness to Tony DiNozzo being completely speechless.

Then the doors were shut and she she could not help but smile. Ziva burried her face in her hands and sighed dreamily, wich wasn't exactly a typical habit of hers. Then she ran her tounge over her lips and blushed even more at the memory of the sweetness of his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Tony!" she whispered and left the NCIS building with a soft, pleasant, tickly feeling in her stomach.


End file.
